Frost's Wedding
by gari10
Summary: "So are you bringing someone tomorrow, Jane?" Frost asks. "You know, a date!" I do not own the characters, show, or anything.


It's hard to believe that Detective Frost's big day is almost here. Tomorrow is the day he gets married. He finally met the one he wants to settle down with for the rest of his life. He is so incredibly happy.

Jane sits at her desk watching him thinking about all these things. She is excited for the ceremony; it's going to be in Frost's church. A hundred people will be there including his closest friends and family. It truly will be a beautiful day.

"So are you bringing someone tomorrow, Jane?" Frost asks. "You know, a date?!"

"Nah," Jane says. "Just me."

"Come on, Jane, You should bring someone."

Jane just smiles. She knows who she wants to bring but doesn't ever see that happening. Her thoughts drift off to the one she hears approaching them. The sound of the doctor's heels was so distinct. Jane smiled as Maura approached.

"Hi Detective Frost, Korsak…Jane," she said nodding at them, smiling at Jane.

"So are you bringing a hot date to my wedding, Doc?" Frost asks enthusiastically.

Maura blushes slightly. "No, Detective, I'm afraid it's just me."

Jane's ears perk up at this. She appears relieved to know the doctor will be attending alone.

"That's too bad, Doc. You and Jane will have to hang out. She is coming alone too."

"You don't have a date, Jane?" Maura inquires, eyes softly looking at the detective.

"Nope, just me."

Maura smiles slightly at Jane. "Well I guess you and I will get a chance to 'hang out' as Frost says." She grins at Jane and gives a slight wink as she turns on her heels to go back to the morgue.

"Did she just flirt with me?" Jane thinks. "Wow…tomorrow should be interesting."

Jane finishes up her paperwork and heads home for the night.

/

Jane sat on her couch eating some cold pizza, allowing her thoughts to drift off to her best friend.

_Maura is just so beautiful. Everything about her is gorgeous. She is smart, funny, kind, and…hot. She is everything I could want or need in a person. Through all my roughest times she has been by my side. When I am emotionally drained or heartbroken, she is the one I call. Maur has my heart, and I love her. But telling her may ruin our friendship. I can't lose her. _

Maura sat on her couch by herself sipping on some wine letting her thoughts wander.

_Jane is my best friend in this whole world. She has been there for me through my darkest days- finding out I am related to Doyle and when my own biological mother did not want me. She has literally held my hand every step of the way. I think I am in love with her. She is gorgeous, brave, strong, and there is no one else I'd rather turn to. She is my everything. I want to tell her, but I do not want to scare her away._

Morning came. Today is the day their partner and friend gets married. Jane wakes up and gets ready for his big day.

"What to wear?" She says out loud to Jo Friday. "Maur's going to be there, and She would want me to look nice for Frost's day."

She settled on a black, slim fitting dress that went all the way to the floor. It has thick, clack straps over both shoulders and a deep v neck. She threw on some black heels and tripped walking to the bathroom. "The things I do for this woman…" She put on some makeup and pulled her hair into a low side ponytail, allowing her dark curls to cascade down the front of one shoulder. "This is as good as it gets." She grabs her keys and walked out the door.

Jane stood in the foyer of an old, drafty church talking to Korsak, trying to get a glimpse of her best friend before the ceremony starts. The detectives are talking and laughing so much that neither one of them see Maura pull up to the church.

"Wow…"Korsak says, whistling. Jane follows his eyes and catches sight of the most gorgeous things she has ever seen.

Maura is walking up the steps of the church in a beautiful cobalt blue dress. The dress has one strap and cuts straight across revealing a small amount of cleavage. It hits right above her knees. She is carrying a black clutch and has on 4 inch heels, which makes her just slightly shorter that Jane. Her hair is down and curly, framing her amazing face.

"Wow doesn't even begin to cover it," Jane says. She can't even think or breathe at the moment. The doctor walks up to them, smiling sweetly at the sight of the detective. Maura's breath hitches slightly seeing her best friend all dressed up for this special occasion.

"Hello, detectives," she says calmly.

"Hey, Doc," Korsak responds. "You look nice."

"Hi, Maur…you look beautiful," Jane says barely making eye contact.

Maura blushes. "Thank you, Jane. You my friend look gorgeous."

Jane shies away, and Korsak excuses himself, seeing where this is going.

"Would you like to sit…with me?" Jane asks hesitantly.

"I'd love to, Jane." Maura hooks her hand inside the crook of the taller woman's arm and allows her to lead them to some seats up front.

Jane allowed the doctor to get into the pew first, gently placing her hand at the small of her back as she passed by. Maura glanced back over her shoulder and smiled. They took their seats moments before the ceremony began. They watched as Frost, their mothers, and the bridal party came down the aisle. The crowd then rose to their feet as Frost's bride made her way down the aisle.

Maura teared up a little. "She is so beautiful."

"You are beautiful," Jane said confidently in the smaller woman's ear, not knowing where it came from. Maura was caught off guard slightly and gently leaned back into the taller woman, wanting to be closer to her.

They took their seats again to watch their friend say his vows. As they sat, they ended up being closer than they were before. Neither one of them seemed to mind. Jane found it absolutely adorable that Maura sniffed and cried some during the whole ceremony. As a single tear fell from her eye, the detective caught it with her thumb. She then handed her a Kleenex. Maura felt butterflies at her touch.

The minister pronounced them man and wife. They kissed and took off down the aisle. Everyone stood and clapped for the new couple.

/

The reception hall was impeccably decorated. As they walked in, Jane got a history lesson on the architecture.

"Okay, google. Thank you for the lesson," Jane said with a smile and a nudge to the doctor's arm.

Maura smiled. "Sorry, I get carried away sometimes.

"It's okay. You know I don't mind."

The two ladies made their way over to a round table close to the dance floor.

"Wow," Jane breathed. "This place is incredible."

"It's quite exquisite."

They sat quietly talking about anything and everything. They laughed, touched each other's arms, and just had a good time. The bride and groom arrived and made their way to the dance floor for their first dance.

Jane and Maura sat so still, quietly watching their friends dance. It was a beautiful sight, seeing these two who were so in love share such an intimate moment. Jane made a decision without really thinking, placing her arm around the top of the doctor's chair and rubbing soothing circles on Maura's exposed skin. The smaller woman didn't move, afraid she would break contact. The song comes to an end and the room claps for the happy couple.

The music continues, and the DJ announces that the floor is open for all to enjoy.

Maura turned toward Jane, "Would you like to dance, detective?"

Jane smirked, "Sure, Dr. Isles."

They made their way to the middle of the dance floor surrounded by people. Neither one of them noticed anyone else; their eyes were completely focused on each other. The music begins to play as Maura places her hands on Jane's upper arms. At the same time, Jane reaches for Maura's torso bringing her hands all the way around to the doctor's upper back. They swayed to the music.

"You truly are beautiful, Maur."

She smiled, "You are too, Jane. Absolutely gorgeous."

Jane's hands began to drop slightly until they rested at the small of the doctor's back pulling her closer. Maura allowed herself to be pulled closer and let her face nestle into the detectives hair. She breathed in the scent that is unique to her best friend. Jane felt Maura's lips smile on her neck.

"Maur…I…" And before Jane could finish her thought, the song ended. They separated and headed back to their table.

"What were you going to say, Jane?"

"Oh, it was nothing. We can talk later."

"We can talk now if you want…" Maura said.

Jane stood up and offered her hand to the smaller woman. Maura took it without hesitation as she was led out of the reception hall and into a small coat room.

"Is everything okay, Jane."

"Yes…no…I don't know," Jane squirmed. "You are amazing, Maur. Beautiful. Kind. You are everything…." Jane breathed out. "I can't keep my eyes off of you."

"Jane…I"

"No, it is okay. You don't have to say anything Maur."

"I want to. I want to say so much, Jane." Maura took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "Jane, I…I think you are the most giving, brave, and honest person I know. You are in my thoughts all of the time, and I think I am in lo…"

Before she could even get the words out, Jane's cuts her off by raising her hand. The doctor stops talking and looks at Jane unsure of what is going on in her head. Jane takes two steps towards her best friend, effectively pinning her against the wall. Her hands immediately go to the smaller woman's hips; Maura's on the detective's upper arms.

"Jane…"

And then it happens. Jane kisses Maura gently at first, taking the time to explore her mouth and enjoying the moment. The doctor's hands wrap around Jane's back as her hands dig into the smaller woman's hips. They break apart for a moment, looking into each other's eyes. They both give each other a sweet, seductive smile before Maura connects their lips again. This kiss becomes more heated. Jane's leg ends up between the doctor's, as the smaller woman attacks Jane's neck, which has been tilted back to give better access. Before she knows what is happening, Maura is being picked up and her legs are wrapped around the detectives, effectively pushing her dress up around her waist. Jane takes this opportunity to explore the exposed skin at her thighs as they continue to explore each other's mouths.

"Umm…excuse me?..." A waiter says. "Excuse me!"

The girls break apart, flushed and completely caught.

"We are so sorry…We just got carried away." Jane explained.

Maura giggled and buried her face in Jane's shoulder. Her feet finally reached the ground, and she smoothed her dress back down. Jane grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers and brings them up to kiss them.

"Let's get back to the wedding. Shall we."

"Lead the way, detective."

They headed back into the reception hall and enjoyed the rest of their night with friends and family.

At the end of the night, Jane drove Maura home and walked her to the door.

"Would you like to come in?" Maura asked.

"That is probably not a good idea tonight," Jane said with a wink.

The doctor blushed. "I suppose you are right."

"I'd like to take you out, Maur. How about tomorrow."

"Like a date?"

"Yes, is that okay with you?"

"Absolutely!" Maura said with a wide grin.

Jane placed her left hand on the smaller woman's hip and leaned in for a goodnight kiss. The kiss was short but sweet and left both of them breathless.

"I will see you tomorrow, doc."

"Night, Jane."

Maura let herself into her house and leaned against the door taking a deep breath. "I can't believe that just happened…" Maura could not complete her thought before she heard a soft knock on the door. She quickly turned and opened the door. "Jane…what are you doi…"

Jane effectively shut up the doctor by placing her finger on her lips.

"I forgot one thing, " Jane said. "I love you, Maur."

Maura smiled sweetly at her detective. "Jane…I am so in love with you."

Jane smiled so big her eyes shined. She rushed in and picked up the doctor, spinning her around. She kissed her hard on the lips as she set the Maura down.

The doctor looked up at the woman she loves, "I have a fire going in the living room and some wine," she says as she reaches behind Jane and shuts the door.

"Sounds good, Maur."

The two spend the whole night snuggled on the couch drinking wine, talking, and kissing. They had their whole lives ahead of them to live. Together.


End file.
